Bitten
by randomness6
Summary: Harry would regret wandering after curfew for quite a while. The impact of that night would change the outcome of the war forever. If only he had known that before.


**Bitten**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry jolted straight up, sweat clinging to his clothes. His heart thumping, his breathing heavy. He sat silently trying to control his breathing listening for the others. He decided to go for a walk to relax so quietly he tip toed out his bed, to his trunk and got his cloak. He made his way down to the great hall and disappeared out into the grounds.

Harry clutched the invisibility cloak tight to his chest. The trees in the forbidden forest swayed as the wind blew in the night. The half-moon reflected off the still lake. Everyone else was asleep even the giant squid. Harry walked slowly towards the lake. A sound echoed behind him. Harry spun around heart thudding. The noise stopped abruptly. Harry slowly turned back and started walking. The sound began again becoming clearer and clearer until it could be distinguished as footsteps approaching fast. Harry ran. The invisibility cloak was still held tightly in his left hand. He could hear the person rapidly closing in on him.

He pulled out his wand. A cold hand grabbed his left arm tightly forcing him to halt. Harry was thrown to the ground. He thrust his arms in front of him to stop his fall. The cloak fluttered uselessly to the ground closely followed by his wand. He was rolled over and a heavy weight settled on his chest. A man was seated on him. He had black hair and was extremely pale but what really attracted Harry's attention were his eyes. The man's eyes were a deep ruby red nearly the same colour as the Dark Lords. Harry flushed as the man changed his position so his legs were pinning Harry's chest and arms to the hard ground below. Harry immediately began to struggle; squirming; trying to escape. Things had just clicked, images flashing behind his eyes. The cold hand; the pale almost white skin; the man's speed, almost unnatural; and lastly, the final piece of the puzzle, the cold, crimson eyes. A vampire. Beings he had heard about even at the Dursley's, before Hogwarts, before he even knew about magic.

The vampire smirked looking unnaturally like Malfoy. The cold hands came up to firmly grasp Harry's head. The pale face descended towards his neck then pressed against it. The vampire inhaled deeply. An intense moan erupted from the vampire's throat. A rough tongue lazily glided over Harry's exposed neck leaving a wet tingling sensation. Lips pressed against his throat as the vampire sucked on the skin, tenderising it, making it turn soft and pink. The vampire leaned closer plastering their bodies together and in one small motion the fangs descended. Harry felt tiny pin pricks resting on his skin before the vampire bit down, tearing the flesh. Blood rushed from his body as the vampire drank greedily. Harry cried out struggling against his attacker. The vampire shifted again slightly to ensure Harry couldn't move. Harry was forced to lie still as he was slowly drained. Harry's eyes focussed on his wand lying just out of reach. Harry could literally feel the blood being sucked out as his body started to feel heavier. Eventually the vampire pulled out. The vampire licked Harry's neck clean of blood before sitting up and moving off Harry. Harry's mind told him to get up and run but his body wouldn't move. The vampire looked closely at Harry and seemed to pale even further as he saw the famous scar. The vampire fell to his knees again beside Harry. Harry's eyes slid closed as he felt a hand push his hair to the side exposing his forehead. Harry's eyes flickered for a second and he saw the vampire pull his hand away and quickly and efficiently cut his wrist. Before any blood was lost the vampire placed the cut over Harry's parted lips. A drop dribbled into his mouth. The smooth liquid ran down his throat. Harry felt his strength return and he grabbed the arm and held it tightly as he sucked hard on the cut. The blood flowed into his mouth and he swallowed hurriedly. The vampire tried to pull his wrist away and Harry held it tight. The man used his other hand to force his mouth open and took out his wrist. Harry gave a loud whimper as he lay back down. The vampire picked him up. He could feel his body twitching as the man slowly made his way over to the Hogwarts entrance. Harry's eyes slid closed a final time as he was laid down.

He lay still.


End file.
